


I know you're out there {we're meant to be}

by HetBud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe, Angel Cher, Angel Eleanor, Angel Zayn, Assistant Harry, Curses, F/F, Friendship, Insecure Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Magic, Magic Niall, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Prince Liam, Sad Louis, also ish, ish, jay is referred to rudeky, lirry r friends, messenger harry, not my opinon on her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetBud/pseuds/HetBud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Maybe it's the magic in the air, and maybe it's the love, but Louis' pretty sure he's allergic to both. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> AU where Louis is cursed, and of course the only way out is true love. It's a shame there's four lying men and a witch standing in the way of him finding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PREEMPTIVELY WARNING YOU: Louis' mother is referred to in a relatively rude way, and I don't think these things about Jay at all. It just fits in better with the era and setting that this is set in. Louis loves her but knows she has faults and acknowledges them sarcastically type of thing.  
> Title from Sam Smith's Make It To Me, which I thoroughly recommend. (It was a toss up between this and 'Keep Your Head Up (And Make It To Me)', and it might still change because I am indecisive as fuck)

‘So you’re the new girl, huh?’ Cher asked, smirking at the girl in front of her. She was hardly the same as Zayn, average wide brown eyes and soft brown hair. Average face-or at least compared to Zayn. ‘Or, of course, maybe you’re not a girl. Maybe you’re a boy. Maybe you’re neither. Doesn’t mean much to me anyways.’ She grinned, knowing it would intimidate the way that type of grin always did-it looked unhinged, like what the stereotypes surrounding murderers would leave you to believe.

(Cher’s seen murderers-nearly always the same as the rest of the idiots on Earth.)

‘So,’ she continued as the girl stood quietly and politely. Her arm was extended whilst Cher’s were arranged messily, one loosely near her hip and the other aiding her in leering at the younger looking girl, refusing to shake her hand. ‘, What’s your name, hon’?’

‘Eleanor.’ The girl answered confidently, and Cher was lying if she said she wasn’t slightly impressed. Eleanor looked like a bit of a pansy, to be honest-not that Cher was one to judge by looks. She just wasn’t stupid-people tend to look how they want to be seen. If that made sense-probably not. ‘Are you going to tell me _your_ name?’ Cher practically squealed at the sarcasm lacing her tone. Maybe this would be fun after all.

‘I’m Cher, and we’re going to be best friends.’ Cher spoke, voice excited, grabbing the girls hand excitedly.  The girl was clearly confused about her fast change in demeanour. ‘Oh, for God’s sake, I just had to check that you were nice-and you sure seem to be-c’mon, you don’t believe in all those stereotypes about people like me, do you? Just cause ‘ve got a few piercings?’

‘You do? Really? Awesome!’ The girl cheered. (‘ ** _Eleanor_** _cheered’_ ). Cher pulled her over to where the makeshift seat was. It was a mix between some form of bean bag type thing and a sofa. It was heavenly. Once they were sat down, Cher gestured for the girl (‘ ** _Eleanor_** _…Cher really wasn’t good with names’_ ) to speak. ‘Um, so-what do we actually do?’ Cher gasped. Then she grinned again, that same unnerving grin from before.

‘Oh, Eleanor. Oh sweet little Eleanor. I think it’s time you met your predecessor.’

 

 (‘ _Couldn’t possibly sound creepier than that, Cher, well done’_ )

 

/-/-/-/-/

Louis swung his hips unconsciously, sliding out into the hallway gracefully. It was, after all, his job to be ‘ _seen and never, **ever** heard-unless I need you of course’_. He wasn’t a child, though that phrase was one commonly used to refer to children-and the ‘I’ in question wasn’t either. Louis’ job was a prestigious one for someone from a family like his. Far too many children and a mother far too often pregnant to get a steady job, he was the one to earn the money. It was scandalous, their family, the subject of gossip, especially when the Lady had appointed Louis head maid.

‘ _Witchcraft_ ,’ they had said, ‘ _trickery and evil’_. They were right of course-but not when referring to his mother as a witch. Poor Jay didn’t have it in her-Louis loved her, as dearly as a son could love a mother, but she was never the brightest, and even Louis’ more than reasonable wages left them with barely a penny to spare. It was the Lady, after all, who was the witch. Louis wouldn’t use that word precisely; she was more of an enchantress or a sorceress, forever respectable even in her dark times of brewing or magic. Not all of the magic was ‘evil’, just as with most things. But the basis was and though Louis admired the Lady, and loved the heir to her magic, it left him with shudders running down his back like a spider was crawling down his spine.

‘Oy!’ Someone called. Louis avoided their gaze and looked down. He knew who it was. Or at least he knew who it wasn’t. It wasn’t  Niall, and it sounded far too common to be a noble. Other servants would know not to be so loud so it only left one option. It was one of the Lady’s guards. ‘C’mon sugar, what’re you doing? Can’t be busy all the time.’ The voice was rough and so was the onslaught of bad smells leaking from the large mans mouth.

‘Unfortunately, sir, I am.’ Louis said, matter-of-factly. He didn’t bother to turn to the voice. Niall had uncovered the guards’ bets. Various ones, all centred around who could ‘get to’ Louis first. Niall was the Lady’s son and Louis’ closest friend since Louis had moved to work for the Lady weeks after his thirteenth birthday.  The guard moved in front of Louis and opened his mouth to speak again. Louis continued speaking. ‘And I am to report to the Lady’s office at once, sir, so I best be on my way.’ He flitted around the guard and continued down the long corridor.

Niall was currently in magic lessons himself, top secret information that Louis had only learned of due to the Lady sending him to find Niall whilst Niall practised. It was a little upsetting that the information had not been shared with him at first, but after Niall enthused about it for so long, Louis gave in and listened attentively to Niall’s rambles. Louis had, at some points, expressed his distaste for magic, but Niall paid no attention. Magic was in his blood, and Louis knew he had no right to disrespect that.

‘My Lady,’ Louis heard distantly, a soft feminine voice. ‘Zayn has Fallen. We apologise, but as the curse caster it is your duty to find him his place.’ Louis sped up his steps, desperate to hear more about this curse the Lady had cast. Louis had heard words of this magnificent curse she had cast, a magnificent, tragic one, but he had never been able to piece the phrases together. Perhaps today was his chance. From the way it was spoken, he could tell Zayn was a name. An unusual one, but a name nonetheless.

‘Fallen? For whom? Lo-The one who I cast the curse on?’ The Lady sneered, changing what she was going to say as Louis stumbled into the room. ‘Louis, dear boy, why are you here so early?’ She turned to him, face motherly but cast in shadows. This room sent whispers of danger up Louis’ spine.

‘I was told it was imperative that I report to you immediately, dear Lady.’ Louis bowed a little. He held tightly onto the stack of papers he had been holding. It was a few letters addressed to her, from nobility around the area. One of Louis’ duties was to collect and deliver the Lady’s mail. He was one of the few servants who was blessed with education, after all, no use wasting that ability.

‘ _Ah_ ,’ the Lady seemed as if recalling a pleasant memory. That made Louis let out a small sigh of relief. In a second she stood up straight, turning to another figure Louis had not seen. ‘Yes, of course. I apologise. This is Zayn, he will be your assistant.’

‘His assistant? My Lady I _assure_ you that I will work tremendously in any labour job you give me-any job copying out letters addressed to the state or any job at all, so long as I am not an assistant to him. You know what troubles it would cause.’ Zayn seemed to beg. Louis took a long moment to study him.

He was handsome in a way that was devilishly pretty and beautiful at the same time as being rugged and manly in a way Louis himself could never pull off. He wore clothes all light, contrasting against his dark skin and darker hair. His hair was magnificent, shaped just right as if slaved over. He seemed suave, cool and collected despite the way he clamoured to avoid his assigned duties. He was hunched slightly in a way that gave off an uncaring vibe but the smile he threw at Louis as if to reassure him was sweet and sincere. The darkness of the room added to the sharp lines of his face, and his facial hair accentuated them further.

‘What troubles it would cause? My boy, it would save _Louis_ so much trouble.’ The Lady grinned at Zayn and Louis shuddered again at the way she pronounced his name so precisely, so intricately as if it were her finest treasure and her worst burden at once.  ‘Wouldn’t you want to help out poor Louis?’ Louis saw her pout at Zayn and decided to step in.

‘It’s fine, m’Lady,’ Louis spoke with a strange accent, one that meant he pronounced things ‘properly’ in the Lady’s books, but also meant that the common side shone through, with mumbling and slang words being mixed amongst the perfectly spoken sentences. ‘I can handle my duties fine. Surely Niall would do better to have an assistant. After all, his birthday is coming up and he does like to arrange his own parties.’ Louis sent back a hesitant smile to Zayn.

‘No.’ the Lady’s voice was calm but laced with annoyance. ‘You betrayed my honour, Zayn, and you will do as I say. As for you, Louis…’ She stepped towards him, raising a hand to his face. He flinched. She tutted and grabbed his collar. ‘If you ever speak out of turn again, if you _ever **disobey** me-‘ _ she drew one of her hands back and slapped him across the face. His breath was heavy and he felt tears  gather in his eyes. Her breath was heavier, almost like panting as she spat out the words deliberately, spittle coating Louis’ face. ‘If you ever disobey me again,’ her voice was almost pleasant. ‘-I won’t hesitate on shedding my own light on the matter of the rumours spreading about your mothers witchcraft.’

‘You wouldn’t-‘ Zayn tried to interrupt but the Lady hushed him, eyes still glaring into Louis’.

‘Oh she entranced me,’ The Lady cried, a fake cry but a well acted one, a well thought out one. ‘She forced me to let her son be my head maid and-oh, she did terrible things-curses and witchcraft and **_seduction_**.’ Louis almost sobbed at the last word-to accuse his mother of seduction was one of the worst accusations. The Lady would be believed-so many others already believing the accusation. Witchcraft required hard evidence now, but seduction required only ‘sinful looks’ and a husband. His mother would be burned. ‘And what a shame to let you watch your mothers’ execution.’ Louis sobbed at that, a dry sob without any tears falling. To let them fall would be to show more weakness than he already did. Sickening images flickered through his mind.

‘And what would that make you?’ The Lady asked gleefully. A flame danced in her eyes as if she were filled to the core with insanity. She giggled, stepping away. ‘ ** _Illegitimate_**.’

She let Louis drop, turning again to Zayn.

‘So, Zayn. Are you going to be the assistant of our dear Louis?’ The Lady asked, sincere as Zayn seemed to hold himself back from running to Louis. ‘Ah, ah, ah,’ She tutted as Zayn tried to turn away, tried to nod and leave it at that. ‘Look me in the _eyes…_ ’ She whispered. Louis knew what happened next-knew he shouldn’t look but-

He glanced up to see Zayn in a trance. The Lady urged between complicated hisses that Louis get up-that Louis be ready to catch him when he finally keels. Zayn seemed to struggle a bit, he was certainly holding back longer than most.  When he finally fell, Louis heaved out a breath and hefted him higher into his small arms. Zayn was heavier than anything Louis would voluntarily carry, but far lighter than a large amount of the things he would be forced to carry. The Lady turned to him as he left and hissed one phrase, one she had proved to be very fond of. Her hesitation was one that added to the dramatics of said phrase. Louis continued lumbering Zayn out of the room, ignoring the cruel question thrown at him.

___

‘ _It’s just so convenient when people happen to forget certain... **events**. Isn’t it, Louis?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating two fics in this short amount of time? I know, where has the normal Bud gone.   
> Anyway, the real story should start next chapter. AS in, the plottish bit.   
> Louis' character might have changed a bit in this chapter, but it was necessary for the plot. If you think its too big of a leap, just comment! x

Louis stood on hand as the Lady read through each of her letters and commanded a servant to make arrangements regarding each one. His idle mind wandered to Zayn and the events that had occurred earlier. ‘Illegitimate’ was a threat thrown around often by the Lady, but each time it was still as terrifying as the first time. Ever since she had found out about Louis and Niall’s secret plan to wed (for a range of reasons, mostly that Niall wanted to prevent himself from marrying someone he hated or did not know). She had no grounds to deny it, in her son’s eyes, for it being between two men, but if Louis were illegitimate, it would immediately be cancelled and Niall would be found a more suitable suitor.

Zayn _was_ a curious creature, though. He clearly pertained to The Curse. What ‘The Curse’ was, Louis didn’t really know, but after years of being the Lady’s faithful servant, he had picked up on bits and pieces about it. He knew it had to do with jealousy, for some reason, and that the Lady regretted it, but kept it up, because breaking it had unknown consequences, probably painful and-

Louis watched as the Lady’s face turned to one of shock for only a split second before she schooled her expression into a neutral one (terrifying).

‘’Louis,’’ Her voice was urgent but curious. Louis literally trembled. ‘’assemble all of you fellow maids. Anyone with the title maid.’’ Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

‘’Does that include Zayn, m’Lady?’’ Louis inquired, partly because he was interested in what exactly Zayn’s job title was.

‘’No. No one who has been appointed recently. Get him to help you though.’’ Louis was _very_ confused. He bowed though, and rushed off to find Zayn.

\--

‘’Road trip!’’ Cher shouted as she grabbed Eleanor’s arm. Eleanor let out a small yelp, mostly due to the fact that _what are you doing Cher I thought we were friends and you take me on this hell trip to hell?_

Eleanor could never get used to the strange jumpy feeling in her stomach whenever she went on a trip to the mortal world. Of course, technically she too was mortal, but the guardians referred to the humans and other animals there as mortals, mostly because humans assumed they were immortal. Lots of history and stuff behind it. Eleanor retained so much useless knowledge from school.

Cher seemed to be enjoying the hell ride. She laughed and whooped as they were spun and stretched in all sorts of odd shapes that had Eleanor ready to be sick when they landed.

‘’What-‘’ Eleanor panted, gagging a bit. ‘’What the fuck are you?’’ She glared at Cher as the older girl just grinned, slapping Eleanor on the ass. ‘’Honestly, Cher, where have you taken me?’’ Eleanor huffed, looking around.

The room was pretty posh, for human standards. The bed was big and there seemed to be a person in it. It was framed by the prettiest curtains, and the windows allowed light to shine in. It seemed to be daytime, Eleanor knew, because Cher had made them wait until it was appropriate in the human world, after they had reviewed the mission they were both assigned onto. To put it simply, it was an utter clusterfuck. And it was apparently about to get worse, which added more purpose to their finding ‘Zayn’ adventure.

‘’This is the grand house of our dear Lady, as well as her son, Zayn and the cursed one.’’ Cher announced, jumping straight onto the bed and getting comfortable. Eleanor shook her head, slightly exasperated but also endeared.

‘’Cher?’’ A groggy voice called out, clearly the lump in the bed. Zayn, Eleanor assumed. The fallen guardian poked his head out from where he was curled up in the obviously warm bed. Eleanor actually choked on her breath when she saw him.

‘’What the _fuck_ Cher?’’ She spat. ‘’Is he part fucking angel or some shit?’’ Zayn was gorgeous, there was no other way to put it. Eleanor wasn’t all that into pretty boys, but it just took a glance to see that he was undeniably a pretty boy. He was pretty as fuck, and his hair was actually fantastic. Eleanor wanted to fight him. ‘’Wait, is this Zayn?’’ It could be the cursed boy.

‘’Fuck off.’’ The lump muttered. Eleanor was offended, and was about to jump in when it continued. ‘’I’m sleepy, go away Cher. Who’s the girl anyway?’’ He seemed to give up on the ‘go away’ bit almost immediately, sitting up. Eleanor nearly punched him when she saw how good he looked.

‘’This is El, she’s your replacement you fallen fuckwit.’’ Cher hit the boy on the back of his head, confirming that it was Zayn. ‘’Ignore his looks, El, he’s an idiot who couldn’t stop wanking over the cursed boy.’’ Cher hit him again, lightly but harshly. ‘’I mean, he’s good looking and all but _goddamnit_ Zayn.’’ Cher exhaled slowly.

‘’I know, I know, I’m sorry Cher, I just couldn’t help it. Thanks for helping me keep it a secret while I could.’’ Zayn said, seeming sincere. Eleanor felt a little out of place.

‘’Anyway, the real reason we came.’’ Cher quickly changed the subject. ‘’You have trouble coming your way if you want to win over your boy.’’

\---

Louis and the other maids were assembled. Louis hadn’t gone to ask Zayn for help, because he had gone to the other boy’s room and heard mysterious voices, women’s, he assumed, due to their high tones. It wasn’t really any of Louis’ business what Zayn did in his own time, but it had been hard to resist listening in when he heard his own name.

_‘Louis will be the death of me.’ Zayn had groaned. ‘Him and that curse.’_

Louis hadn’t heard any more, because he had been ushered along by Jesy, one of the maids that he had already found. Louis was a little shocked that Zayn thought so badly of him already, enough to compare him to the mysterious curse, even. Louis was a bit of a twat, though, so he didn’t blame him. (More than a bit, really. He was an utter dick to a lot of people. Probably. He had never had a conversation with himself).

Jesy had helped him with the task instead, her and her friends. Louis didn’t know all of their names, but he thought it might be Jade, Perrie and maybe Leigh? He had different duties than most of the maids at the Lady’s manor, so he hardly interacted with them. He only knew Jesy because she worked in the kitchens most days, and she was willing to slip Louis food or drink sometimes if he wasn’t up for standing on hand at the Lady’s feasts or meals.

There were more maids than Louis had anticipated, and he tried to hurry it along because he didn’t want the manor falling apart without them. Technically, he learned, the cook had the title maid, as did a few of the gardeners and even the Lady herself (but he did not shepherd her like he did the others).

When they had all arrived, all fifty or so of them, Louis watched as the Lady immediately dismissed two girls who were old and larger than the majority of the other maids, as well as the cook, who she smiled at, ushering her out and scoffing at Louis afterward.

‘’And where is your new assistant, Louis?’’ The Lady inquired, gazing around as if to search for Zayn. Louis bowed a tad before answering.

‘’He was busy, m’Lady. I left him as it is only his first day here.’’ A few of the maids looked offended that Louis had gained an assistant and that none of them had been given the role (they all knew Louis’ wage was higher than theirs). Louis spoke with a soft voice, hoping the Lady would not lash out and would allow Zayn to rest.

After that, he was not addressed. The Lady dismissed maid after maid, some leaving in a fit of tears after she had muttered some form of insult directed towards their hair, how they dressed, their teeth, etc. Louis was glad he was not being judged and dismissed, though he had no idea what for. He knew the Lady could be scathing, and so he did not want his obvious flaws to be pointed out.

Niall turned up soon enough, when there were only around 20 people left in the room. He was called over to Jesy by his mother, and was questioned as the Lady squinted at Leigh and told her to leave, without a second glance. The girl shrugged and left quickly, winking at Louis as she left. Louis grinned at her, mouthing a quick ‘bye’ and giving her a thumbs up.

Niall was consulted from then on, and he attempted several times to get over to Louis but was pulled back as his mother criticised some girl’s hair or shoes or even family background. Jesy had been kept in until another few girls were gone, then was sent out. From her friends, only Jade remained when the Lady finally turned to Louis. Perrie had left last, tears in her eyes after the Lady had called her mother a whore. (Although she kind of was, literally. Bit harsh, to compare Perrie to her though).

‘’Louis, come and stand with these four.’’ She had dwindled it down to four and Louis, the remaining girls standing nervously as he approached. Louis nodded his head at the Lady as he took his place with Jade and the other three girls. One he thought was named Sophia, and she truly was beautiful. Her cheekbones stood out prominently and Louis thought if he were interested in girls he would have fallen in love with her already. The other girls were gorgeous, too.

Louis didn’t understand how he fit into this line up. Obviously it was to do with looks, and he with his thick thighs and stupidly large arse didn’t fit in there. Not to mention his tummy. Or his face. His face alone excluded him, really. His eyes were crinkley like he was old and his nose was stupid and small, like the nose of a small dog. He stood tall, anyway, no matter how insecure and out of place he felt.

‘’I received a letter detailing the fact that the prince is looking for a spouse, and it also mentioned that it has been reported that my household has one of the most beautiful maids in this country within its walls. You five have been handpicked by me and my son because we believe you may be who the prince is looking to marry.’’ One of the girls Louis didn’t know looked as if she had a question, but the Lady ignored them, talking on. Louis wasn’t listening, only vaguely. He could ask Niall to tell him later what she had said. Surely Louis wasn’t included in this? Maybe the number five was a miscount on her part?

‘’But mother, Louis and I are due to be married. He can’t marry the prince.’’ Niall protested, and Louis remembered that he had completely forgotten about that. He reprimanded himself. He was selfish.

‘’I’m sorry, Niall, but it is up to who the prince chooses. If the prince decides to marry Louis, then you may marry whoever you wish other than him. Within reason.’’ The Lady had a ‘that’s that’ tone of voice and Niall didn’t argue. Louis was reluctant. Why would he want to marry someone who he had never met, who only wanted him for his looks?

If the prince only wanted Louis for his ‘looks’, then Louis was pretty sure his face was grounds for divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Harry should be introduced next chapter, and some Nouis bonding time, maybe even Ziallouis or w/e the name is. Tried to make the Lady a more rounded, less pure evil character. She's actually not that bad, really. Maybe, probably.   
> Anyway! Comment anything you want, kudos are very much appreciated (as are comments)!  
> -Bud

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I really want to finish. I need to plan it, but I need help with it. It sounds silly but I literally can't decide what to do for one of the boys (no points for looking at the tags and figuring out which it is). If you think you can help, (I also need a title if you have any ideas) hit me up on my tumblr.  
> I should be updating this at least once or twice a month. Message me angrily if I don't, you're completely allowed to.
> 
> Tumblr: louisandhislostboys


End file.
